


dancing in the rain

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and jeno loves renjun, im a soft person okay, noren being soft, renjun loves rain, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Renjun loves rain, it's his favourite thing after Jeno. So when it rains the only thing he can do is dance in it.





	dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> NOREN. BEING. SOFT. that is all.
> 
> this is really short tho so sorry about that. i was inspired by the shitty weather in here and turned it into a soft noren one-shot uwu.  
> enjoy!

It was raining.

Jeno would have been okay with rain if it wasn't December. The only thing he wanted to rain on December was snow. No water. Because that belonged to autumn, not winter.

Renjun on the other hand loved rain, no matter the season. Sure he liked snow, but rain, he really loved rain. It was calming to him.

So when Renjun woke up to rain he was happy, he had to go to work which dulled the effect but he was happy.

When Renjun got home from work Jeno was sitting on the couch and watching tv. He looked away from the tv when he heard Renjun. He smiled at his boyfriend who put his bag on the floor and exited to apartment again. Jeno got confused and stood up walking to the door. He opened the door and saw Renjun walk down the stairs again. He closed the door and walked to the balcony they had. Jeno looked down just in time to see Renjun walk out of the apartment building onto the street.

"Renjun!" he yelled. The older looked up at him and smiled. Jeno couldn't help but smile back, "What are you doing?"

Renjun looked around himself, making sure there were no cars coming, and just started spinning around, dancing in the rain.

"You are gonna get sick!"

"I don't care!"

Jeno just watched his boyfriend dance in the rain with a fond smile, because Renjun was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

 

"I told you you would get sick," Jeno said when he brought Renjun, who was wrapped up in blankets on the couch, a bowl of soup.

"And i told you-" a sneeze "i don't care," Jeno rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. Renjun gave him a small smile before eating his soup.

Renjun was indeed an idiot, but maybe that's why Jeno loves him.


End file.
